Floofangs
The Floofangs are a race of fox-like creatures, who barely reach a height higher than two feet. They live in small packs and can easily prey on creatures nearly ten times their size. Their species is well known for their hot-temper, a disposition that helps greatly on the harsh planet on which they've made their home. Male floofangs are known for being aggressive leaders, and are usually found at the head of the packs that leader the floofangs home planet. Appearence The Floofangs are extremely small, reaching only about two feet at the tallest. Their bodies are plump and furry. They are bipedal, standing on a pair of short, plantigrade legs with small hooves on the end. They have a pair of large antlers atop their heads, and three sets of bat-like ears. Their tails vary in length, but always have a small flower at the tip. There is no discernable difference between male and female floofangs. Society Floofangs have three types of roles in a pack: A pack leader, and a mix of breeders or regular members. The only position that can be challenged is a breeder. An existing breeder can be challenged, and will lose their position if they are beaten, and will be replaced by the winner. A pack leader will always choose a successor in the event of their untimely(or timely) demise. Should both the leader and successor be killed at the same time, the breeders will either fight for, or negotiate a new leader. Breeding, for the floofangs, is actually a ceremony. Floofangs do not have the power to breed with each other. Both sexes have the same type of genitalia, and their genitals are nearly half the size of their bodies! Instead, the breeder floofangs will attack and kill and larger animal, and lay their eggs inside the corpse. The young floofangs will consume the dead body when they hatch, and them will be left on their own, either to find their family's pack, or move on to a new one. The floofangs can, for those who are curious, perform intercourse with living creatures, but only ones who are big enough to fit their oversized genitals. Creatures medium-sized and up are able to do this. Floofang Names Floofangs are named after one of three types of roles in their society. Corra, a leader, Sooma, a breeder, and Ouma, a pack member. A successor to a pack leader will still have the name Ouma. Example: Sheerow-Ouma, would be a regular pack member. Their names tend to be more tribal in nature, and will often hold some kind of meaning towards the floofang's personality or abilities. Floofang Traits Ability Score Increase Your Strength Score increases by +2, and your Dexterity Score by +1 Age Floofangs are small and don't live particularly long. They reach adulthood at around 7 years old, and can live to be up to 80. Alignment Most floofangs lean toward the Chaotic end of the spectrum. Size Floofangs can only reach up to just over 2ft tall. Posion Flower Your tail hosts a poisonous flower at the very tip of it. You can release a poision cloud that expands to 5ft and lasts until your next turn. Each time any enemy takes a turn, they will take 2d8 damage + your casting bonus. at the 5th, 10th, 15th, and 20th level, add 1d8. Berserk Mode You come from a species well-known for their bad temper. Should you ever 0 health, you will shift to a form that makes you extra powerful. Any attack you do on your turn does 2d10 damage + your Strength and Proficiency bonuses. If you are not healed by your next turn, you will die. At the 10th, 15th, and 20th level, add 1d10. Pack Mentality Your natural leading skills kick in, and you are able to command one of your party members. Your pack knowledge allows this member to also take an action during your turn. This can only be used once per Short Rest. Languages You can speak Common and Floofen, which is less a language and more a combination of clicks and whistles to relay short messages. Gallery floofang.png|A floofang floofang-dick.png|Floofang genitals.